Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind
by veldygee
Summary: AU. USUK. I have erased you, but we meet again. Life will not be easy, but although there will be another chance we'll fight again, let's just enjoy our relation for now. Life is really beautiful with you by my side. Based on a film with the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

**Pairing : **USUK and probably others

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia is not mine. The plot of the story is also not mine. Those belong to its respective owners

**Warning :** AU, boys love, possible grammar and spelling mistakes, slow updates

**A/N :** Ciao! Heavel Veldargone here! So, after 'Ghost Love' (My USfem!UK AU fanfiction) I decided to post another fanfiction based on a film called 'Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind' that won an Oscar for the best original screenplay :D The main character named Joel is played by Jim Carrey and the lead female is played by Kate Winslet. This film is just way too awesome and for those that haven't watched, try to watch it! It's a really good movie and you won't regret it :D

This is a prologue and I won't update fast enough, since I am just way too lazy and just too busy with my school (I'm preparing my final national exam as a 3rd grader :3)

Oh! Nearly forgot! This fanfiction has been beta-ed by Soleil Artemis Lumiere (Thank you Karinaaaa! XD). She had been kind enough to read my draft with my horrible grammar and edited it too! But yeah, if there is still some mistakes, please do tell me and I will edit it! XD

I won't hold you anymore! Please do enjoy!

* * *

* * *

_** -Prologue-**_

**January 12, 2010**

Today was just another normal day of my life in the city of New York… I woke up by the searing scream of my alarm and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare some toast and scrambled eggs as usual. I never put much thought when doing my routines such as making breakfast—it's not like I'd ever forget how to crack an egg or something. But I guess my mind was a bit off track, seeing how I'd cooked breakfast for two. Weird. I was living alone.

I walked out of my flat into the parking lot, looking for my car. It was just an old volvo my dad bought me a few years ago, I frowned when I realized something seemed different. When did my car got all those scratches? It might be old, but I'd always cared for it, and it was clean as new last night! Geez, some guys must have been being stupid and scratched it. What a good news in the morning.

I drove to absent-mindedly until I reached the station. I had to catch a train to get to my office. I glanced at my watch. 08:15 a.m. I was so going to be late.

I leaned on a pillar near the plat form, sighing and tapping my feet, waiting for the train to come. I was staring blankly on the empty railway and the people passing by… Some of them were walking alone, just like me, but not a few were accompanied by others. Friends, lover, family…

…Suddenly I felt empty. What the heck?

Don't ask me what got into my nerves, but I suddenly felt a surge of impulse, urging me to skip my work for the day and go wander off somewhere else. And I did.

I left the platform that would lead me to my office and went for another that I knew by heart, would bring me to Montauk, Long Island. The doors of the train was just about to close when I hopped in. I sighed and wiped away the drops of sweat that started to drip down my forehead. Slowly, I walk to the empty seats near the window and sat down. The train was mostly empty. Well, it's not like anyone would go to a beach early in the morning during work day in winter.

I sighed and looked out as the train was moving, once again letting my mind wander freely. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me to day? I should be at my office by now, working on those stupid documents instead of being in a train leading to the beach. I closed my eyes and took my glasses off.

Well, probably it's just about the right time to slack off. I had been stressed out with my job and rarely had time for myself. My twin brother, Matthew, once told me about how I should relax, find a woman (or man, it's not like it matters), and well... lead a more carefree life like it used to be when I was younger. But hey, you could not slack off too much when you're 24. I had to bear with this stupid thing called responsibility.

I guessed I DID feel a bit lonely. Just a bit. I had dated some girls and boys before, but none had stayed long enough. I bet they couldn't stand my babbling or whenever I was loud and obnoxious. Would there ever be someone out there who would be able to keep up with me? I doubted that. But I hoped if there was one, I'd get to meet that person some day soon.

_**Beep!**_

I looked at my handphone and blinked. One new message.

**From : Gilbert**

**Sent : 12 January 2010 ; 08:40 AM**

**Where r u? U r supposed 2 b here now!**

**We hv a meetin at 9, dude.**

I cursed as I read the message sent by one of my co-worker, Gilbert Beilschmidt, an albino German and the grandson of the company's owner, who happened to be a friend of mine since our university days. Crap, I totally forgot about the meeting today, and I would not be able to make it now, since the train would not stop until it reached Montauk. Time to make an acceptable excuse.

**To : Gilbert**

**Sry, dude. I hv to pass. I hv a vry bad headache**

**A bit fever 2. My presence's not really needed in that meeting anyway**

**Just tell me the rsults**

And then I clicked 'send'. A bit lying here and there but, It was true that my presence was not all that important. Today's meeting's nothing related to my position anyway, so no need to feel guilty about it. My phone beeped again.

**From : Gilbert**

**Sent : 12 January 2010 ; 08:48 AM**

**You looked fine 2 me, ystrday.**

**But, fine then. I'll tell West.**

'West'—Ludwig Beilschmidt—was Gilbert's younger brother although he acted more like the older one. He was also Gilbert's and my supervisor although he had just graduated. It's not like the director was playing favorite, but Ludwig was just cut for a supervisor, although he's a bit too stiff for my liking.

I closed my handphone and slipped it inside my pocket and then decided to just enjoy the view outside, killing the time until the train arrived at Montauk.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed and the train finally stopped. My eyes were greeted by beautiful ocean view once I got off. The waves were curling to the shore… The breeze were gentle and refreshing… And the chirping of the seagulls were simply soothing… I took a deep breath and smiled. Today was freaking cold, but I love the beach all right. I walked down the pathway to the sandy part of the beach.

That's when I saw him.

He seemed to see me walking closer from one of the benches right by the seaside. He turned around and I couldn't help but hold my breath. He looked just about my age, mayhap a bit older. His hair was sandy blond and he had a few piercings on his ears which gave me an impression of a punk-like young man. But he was not. His outfit was a tad too ordinary, a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a dark colored jacket. His eyebrows were abnormally thigk, but it suited his good-looking, somehow aristocratic face. But it was his eyes… A pair of emerald-green eyes that hit me with a wave of weird yet familiar longing…

Those eyes that were staring at me were truly beautiful. It was deep, yet very clear, as if you could swim inside them. I gulped and shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I must look suspicious, staring at a man like that, no matter how good-looking he was. He raised one eyebrow and insolently snapped at me in a somewhat husky bass voice and British accent that kept resonating in my mind.

"What are you staring at, git?"

I could swear that voice made my heart do a backflip. And my cheeks felt as if it's burning… What the hell is wrong with me today? And It's time I stopped staring at that guy like an idiot. I gulped and made a nervous grin.

"N-nothing!—" slowly I approached the seat and sat on the empty side of the bench. The other man scowled deeper and just glared at me. The silence was way too awkward and I couldn't help but smiled again and asked, "You alone?"

He turned his face away and crossed his arms, "Do you see anyone other than me here? I suggest you go see an eye doctor or something."

Ouch. That was a tad too harsh, but that sarcastic reply somehow made my smile grow wider, "Me too. What brought you here?"

He glanced at me and frowned, maybe deciding whether he would answer me or not. I was freaking glad he chose to speak, "I skip my work."

I couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter. Seriously?

"Really? Wow, me too. Such a coincidence, huh? I was on the way to my office and before I knew it, I was on the train headed to this beach. Do you come here often?"

"Not really. I've only been here twice," he shrugged.

My conversation with that Brit continued. Well, it's mostly me talking and asking him questions, and he replying or giving short responses at the beginning. After that, hestarted to open up more. I was glad because at least, I believe he didn't think my presence was all that annoying. He seemed to be such a grumpy guy that if I'd really turned him off, he would have complained or simply left me alone. I enjoyed his company too… It felt as if I had known him all my life…

Two hours passed like a breeze. Then he finally stood up. I looked at him, confused, and he stared back at me too

"I gotta go back to New York—" then he looked away, I could see bits of his ear reddening, "D-do you want to go back now?".

I blinked and finally got what he was talking about. I grinned wildly and stood up after him, gathering my things, then I walked with him to the train station. We sat on one of the empty seats and talked on again. And that's when I realized something really stupid.

"Um… hey… I know it's kinda late, but…," I gave him my hand and smirked, "The name's Alfred F. Jones."

He chuckled to himself before grabbing my hand, "Geez, I forgot too. I'm Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you, Jones."

I smiled back at him, "Call me Alfred, Kirkland. Jones's my father."

"Okay, Alfred," he nodded, "Then you call me Arthur, is that settled?"

We laughed together like old pals. There was some kind of… connection? and I'd only known him for less than 3 hours. Weird.

We talked a bit more till the train arrived at New York. Now was really the parting time. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Why now? Couldn't the train just took a longer route or something?

"Well, time to say goodbye now, Alfred," Arthur gave a half-smile. I sighed and nodded dejectedly.

"Yeah… uh… I'll see you again, right?" God, I sounded too eager, I cursed wordlessly. The shorter man widened his smile… Seriously, he should try smiling more often.

"…I guess so—" he reached for the pocket on his trousers and grab a small notebook and a pen. He jotted somethingon it and tore the paper from the book, handing it over to me, "That's my address and number… Later?"

He smiled a bit more, then left the train. I looked his back as he walked further away, grinning like an idiot

May be I had found the one for me…

* * *

**A/N :** So this is the end of the prologue!

It looks like a really simple story, eh? But nope! There will be some twists! X3

I don't know for sure why I try to write another fanfiction when I am actually busy at school and knowing that I am so lazy that I will update really slowly. I have made a promise to myself that I won't post a story if it is not finished yet, but this fanfiction is just... No.. I just want to upload it! I will do my best to write and update this and finish my other Hetalia fanfictions XD

Oh, anyway, please do tell me what do you think by giving me some reviews! X3

Thank you for reading this story! :3

Love,

Heavel Veldargone ;D7


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Both Hetalia and the plot are not mineeee

**Warnings :** AU, BL, curses, grammatical errors, unbeta-ed. Slow updates.

**A/N :** Hello, Heavel here. :D This is the first official chapter. Sorry for the slow update.. coz, yeah.. I'm busy with school. Totally busy ==a

This chapter is un-beta-ed. My Beta is busy with her school too. But I will post the revision later :3

Anyway, enjoy it. :D

* * *

**-1-**

January 4, 2010

I slammed the door to my flat and pulled my hair out of frustration. How the hell could he not remember me? It just didn't make any fucking sense! We had been going out for three years! THREE DAMN YEARS! And suddenly he didn't even know who I was! He forgot everything… EVERY DAMN THING! Was he making fun of my feelings? Was he trying to take revenge on me or something? What the fucking hell did he want?

I groaned and took a deep breath. We did have a big fight three days ago.. .and i-it was partially my fault… I was just about to apologize… I was being nice because I didn't want to fight and he should be grateful for that! But no. He had to be an idiot and ruin it all!

"_H-Hey."_

_Arthur looked at me with his brilliant green eyes. I was so relieved he hadn't cursed me or yelled at me the moment he noticed me. All he did was giving me a weird frown._

"_Yes?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. His tone sounded formal. Way too formal. I had prepared myself for more violent reaction, but not that overly calm response, as if nothing had happened._

"_W-well… It was about our fight… I…"_

_His fuzzy eyebrows met and gave me the look as if I had sprouted a second head, "I beg your pardon?"_

_I was even more confused, "Uh… Remember our fight recently? I just wanna say… sorry."_

"_I am sorry, Mister, but I believe we have only met now. We cannot have had a fight before. You must have talked to the wrong person."_

_What?_

"_A-Arthur… you… What are you talking about? You're kidding me, aren't you?"_

_His face didn't betray any hint of jest It was that one expression I knew so well, the expression he only wore when he was deadly serious. Deadly serious that he didn't know me._

"_Why should I kid with you? Look, I really don't know who you are, Mister—"_

"_What's wrong, _mon cher_?"_

_I looked up and saw a blond man coming towards us. He was obviously French, I just knew it from his accent. He approached Arthur and kissed him on the lips. I just stared at them, gaping._

_That French guy just kissed my boyfriend… he—_

"_F-Francis! Stop that! Not in public, idiot!" Arthur yelled as he shoved the Frenchman away. His cheeks were blushing furiously. No… It can't be… Something's definitely wrong here. NO ONE was allowed to make Arthur blush like that! It should've been me! What the hell was going on here?_

_That Francis guy smirked and looked back at me, "Are you okay, _Monsieur_?"_

_I just stared at him, unable to make any coherent response. Arthur was looking at me too, his face still showed a tint of pink. I turned around and left that damn place._

What the hell was going on? Damn it. I threw myself on my bed that looked a lot bigger than it used to be. I bit my lip and buried my face in the pillow, trying to stop the damn tears that were threatening to leak out of my eyelids.

It hurt.

That damn Brit left me, betrayed me, dated someone else, and even acted as if we had never met. It had only been three fucking days! No… He must have fucked with that French bastard even before we fought at all… He had been waiting for it, looking forward to the moment when he could toss me away like a trash. And he must have been some kind of great actor to deceive me and play with my feelings like he did today. He must be laughing behind my back right now, laughing about how foolish I had been before his eyes.

I sneered heartlessly, covering my wet eyes with one arm. I should have known… I should have known that he was such a slut. I should be fucking grateful now that both my eyes were fully awake, no longer clouded by his lies and false charm. Now that I had freed myself from him, I could date anyone I want and shove my new lover as his substitute, right in front of his eyes. If he could move on in three days, I could too.

I deserve someone else a million times better, and I would definitely forget everything about someone called Arthur Kirkland.

…Forget about someone who broke my heart today.

* * *

5 January 2010

I woke up this morning with a bad headache. I groaned as I rose up from my bed and held my head with one of my hand. Damn it.. Stupid hangover.

I've drank all of my alcohols last night out of my depression and now I regret it thoroughly... It's all because of him. I was having a hangover because of him but he must be enjoying himself like a slut he was. Maybe being fucked by someone? I didn't care. I would forget about him. He was my past. Yes. I would not think of him ever again.

I slipped out of my bed and reached the table beside for my glasses. I sighed and could feel the throbbing inside my head being more intense. I needed the hangover pills now.

I walked across my bedroom to my bathroom and then opened the cabinet inside. Thank God, I was not out of the pills. I swallowed some and sighed. Now let's just wait for the medicine to work.

I opened my eyes and looked at reflection on the mirror. I looked so damn terrible. There were dark circles under my red eyes. My hair was so messed up. My appearance, overall, was just plain horrible. I could not help but pity myself.

I had decided that I would definitely forget him... I had decided that I would definitely move on. I had decided that I would never think about him ever again.

I had made the decisions last night...

But... why was it so difficult, Goddamnit?

* * *

I tried to act like my usual self, but it was so fuckin' difficult. What happened yesterday, as much as I didn't want to admit, had hurt me for real. My broken heart was just couldn't handle it depsite what I had told myself. The mask that i used for today was really fragile. I was afraid that it would break and showed off my pitiful, horrible state.

I tried to think of something else, but it was not easy to focus on something else when your mind kept wandering to show you a event you hated over, over and over again.

I could not stop thinking about him, about arthur kirkland, the one that had put me in this miserable state. I could not stop the replaying scene from yesterday being played again and again. I could not stop myself from asking 'why? Why? Why?'. Thousands of why questions were kept still in my mind with no answers.

I could not keep myself composed. I kept getting angry, then sad, then depressed, then angry again, just like a fucking cycle. Although it was only the first day... It had made me so damn depressed that i knew i would not be able to live my normal life if it still continued. I should stop it. I must stop it.

Some of my co-workers looked at me worriedly, but I just smiled at them, told lies to them about how I was fine. There was nothing wrong with me.. It was getting harder and finally lunch break came. I could not appreciate more.

I walked outside my room quickly and went out of my office building, letting my own feet brought me somewhere so that I could relax my mind and take some fresh air.

I arrived at a park nearby. Not really crowded and not really noisy. What a perfect place to rest my mind.

I sat on a park bench and took a deep breath. I put out my cigarettes and lit it up and then inhale it. Smoking was always nice to relax your mind (despite how unhealthy it was). That was when my eyes saw an object in the corner of my eye.

A newspaper. A good thing when you need distraction, like me.

I took it and look at the front page and I started to read the articles and news. Nothing was interesting. It was all about crime, politics, economy, gossip and so on. Until I read an odd advertisement.

_'Having trouble in forgetting someone? Do you want to move on and live a new life? Do not want to trap too long in your misery? Then, let us help you!_

_We are 'R&E', the only company in New York that can help you to forget, erase your memories, for the only purpose that is to give you a better life, another chance._

_Interested? Come quickly to the address or contact us from numbers written below_

_We are exist to help'_

...

…..

Okay. That advertisement was way too weird. Was that advertisement real? It sounded suspicious and like a prank. I skipped through the advertisement and continued reading the newspaper.

Hmm, maybe that advertisement was odd, but what if the ad was real? What if the company can do help you forget?

I read the advertisement back again.

It would not hurt to pay a visit to the company's office. If it was true, than it mean my problem would be solved. I could forget about him and move on with my life like he was never existed.

Just like what happened to my existence in his mind...

With that thought, I grinned and wrote down the address and then went back to my office.

* * *

Right after my office hours ended, I got to my car (that was scratched rather badly thanks to what happened yesterday night. Damn that bastard) and drove to the company address.

15 minutes later, I arrived at the address, and now here I was, inside a waiting room of the company.

There were not so many people inside the waiting room but I frowned slightly as I saw people's expressions in here. All of them had this either sad, miserable or upset face. Was this a place for miserable people? Was that mean I'm miserable? Damn.

I walked past the room, right through the counter.

''Hi?''

The woman behind the counter looked up at me and smiled softly. She had brown hair with flower pin on one side of her head. ''Welcome to 'R&E'. I am Elizaveta Edelstein. May I help you?''

I smiled back and pull out the advertisement from my pocket. ''Well, i read this ad and it said you guys can... Help us forget?'' said I slowly as I started to doubt the whole plan to even come and ask. Wasting of time. In the back of my mind, voices were screaming idiot, moron, and stupid. I was going crazy.

''Yes, that's true! Our company can help you erase part of memories you want to get rid off with our latest technologies!'' replied the woman—Elizaveta—eagerly, didn't notice my obvious doubt. I bet many people were as confused as me. I asked her then.

''Well then, can you explain about the procedures briefly?''

''Certainly! I will explain it shortly. Doctor Edelstein will explain the procedure in more details than what I've told you, Mister!''

The woman then cheerfully explained about the services, type of it, the procedures and some histories behind the technology and so on.. I didn't pay much attention anymore to what she said as I thought about this service inside my head, considering the pros and cons and reconsidering again my decision.

But yeah, my decision was the same like before but it sounded better. I would like these people to erase the part of my memories about him and poof! Everything would be like it used to be, even better. I was sure about it.

''So, are you interested in using our services?''

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked at the worker. She smiled professionally and tilted her head to the side, waiting for my answer. The faster the better.

''Well, yes actually. So what I'm supposed to do?'' The woman's smile became brighter.

''Great! Well, you need to fill this form first-it will be kept as a secret, don't worry-and then we can arrange your meeting with Dr. Edelstein right away! You can fill it while seated there and then just give it back to me whenever you are finished. If you are confused with some of the questions, feel free to asked!" said Elizaveta, passing me a paper and also a pen. I nodded at her and then walked back to where the seats were placed.

As I sat down, I began to fill in the form. Although I had already seen the people that sat in this room, their grim expressions still astonished me. What made more surprise was… how these people brought many things with them. There were some that brought necklace, doll, clothes, albums and many else. What the hell with that random things? I sighed and quickly finishing the form and then gave it back to Elizaveta. She smiled while muttering, "That's quick" and then wrote down something on a paper.

"Here is the slip for you appointment with Doctor Edelstein. It's tomorrow at 3'o clock. Is that fine with you, Mr—" She quickly looked back at the form. "Mr. Jones?"

"Yes. Thanks you err.. Are you married with the doctor? "

"Well, yes! He is my husband! A very lovely one that I love so much. You can just call me Elizaveta though.. It's weird to be called Mrs Edelstein although it _does_ make me happy—" she giggled and smiled brightly. What a nice thing that she could spend her life with someone she loved—Damn. I started to think about him again. I didn't love him anymore. I didn't love him anymore. He was nothing… I shook my head and smiled at the happy woman.

"Well, then. Thank you, Elizaveta. I will come back tomorrow," said I and the walked out of the buildings to my car. I dropped my head to the steer in front of me and sighing heavily. Now that I had made a big step for forgetting him, I thought I could at least sleep tight tonight…

With a few bottles of alcohol maybe…

* * *

A/N : So here it is! The 1st official chapter! What do you think of it? A bit weird.. but yeah..

anyway, I am busy with school and stuffs.. so of course I cannot update this story frequently. Sorry about that.

Well, so please tell me your thoughts by reviewing this story! I love reviewssssssssssss!

okay then!

see ya!

Love,

Heavel Veldargone :3


End file.
